


lisztomania

by ajackrabbitunderneath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Acquired Fame, Alternate Universe, Based on a Phoenix song, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Lisztomania, M/M, Multi, Phoenix - Freeform, Pop Star AU, YouTube, fame au, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajackrabbitunderneath/pseuds/ajackrabbitunderneath
Summary: lisztomania- (n) the intense fan frenzy directed toward Hungarian composer Franz Liszt during his performances





	lisztomania

Overall, Lance McClain liked to think he had a good life. Sure, it could be a bit boring at times, and he did often find himself wanting out. Out of this stupid, small town. Out of school. Out of the confining, yet loving reach of his parents. But, still, he had it pretty good. His best friend, Hunk, lived next door and had ever since Lance moved to their small, South Carolinian town from Varadero Beach.

Lance couldn’t imagine a different childhood, one without Lance barging into Hunk’s house and demanding something stupid, but equally entertaining from him. But, as seniors in high school, Lance found himself worrying about what would happen in the future. Hunk was going to go off to some amazing culinary school. And Lance? Lance would probably end up at the University of South Carolina or some other state school with the rest of his high school.

Even the others in his friend group had more elaborate plans. Pidge was going to make it into MIT, or Harvard, or Stanford, or some other prestigious school and either manage to blow the place up, or graduate top of their class. Allura was already a freshman at Georgetown, studying international diplomacy with other geniuses. Shiro, who graduated a year before, was studying medicine at Berkley, far away from home, and Lance couldn’t completely blame him for leaving.

And then there was Keith. Keith, who had no more of a clue to his own future as Lance did. Keith, who Lance continuously competed with, and might have depended on a little too much.

Keith, who Lance might be hopelessly in love with.

Sitting in his last class of the day, Lance waited for the bell to ring. He pulled out his planner for the one hundredth time that day. His planner was really the only thing in his life that he kept organized. Glancing at it, he saw that he only had one assignment that would only take about fifteen minutes due the next day. He would have time to lounge around the house and try and do stupid things.

The bell finally rang, and Lance booked it out of the classroom as fast as possible. A hand grabbed his shoulder, grabbing his attention and getting him to turn around.

“Hey,” Keith stated, “Pidge is coming over to watch movies with me on Friday and insisting that it wouldn’t be the same without you.” He rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed at Pidge for bringing up the concept of Lance attending.

“Anyway, would you want to come? We’re probably gonna watch some horror movie or some shit, whatever Pidge insists on. You know how they are.”

Lance did, in fact, know how Pidge was. Pidge was persistent, and whatever they insisted on, they usually ended up getting due to sheer determination.

“Sure, I’m in,” he said, flinging a smile at Keith, “What time?”

Keith smiled. “I’ll text you the details later. I’ll see you then, though.” With one last pat on the shoulder, Keith Kogane disappeared into the crowd. Lance rolled his eyes at the dramatics (Seriously, why couldn’t he just give him the information now?) and continued his stroll down the hallway.

Lance walked to his bus, getting on and putting in his headphones. Lance McClain was a bundle of energy, that much was true, but the people who rode his bus weren’t really the people that he wanted to be a bundle of energy around.

After an hour or so bus ride, Lance finally made it home. Walking from the bus stop to his house, he looked up at the bright blue sky, cursing the mundane appearance of his life. Maybe life could be slightly more interesting if he tried harder in some way? Maybe he could be more confident and have higher self-esteem and stop hiding behind a wall of fake flirtatiousness that he knew was annoying. It’s not like Lance wasn’t aware of how others thought of him. But his ADD plus his talkatively created a bad combination of a guy who said whatever came to mind, when it came to mind.

Lance opened the door and walked into his house, slamming it behind him. He was home alone, for now, at least. His older siblings were away in college, and his younger sister, Maria, was at tennis practice. His parents would not get home from work until at least 7, and that was fine with Lance. What could he do, how could he spend this quiet time alone?

Lance McClain ran a YouTube channel. Although, it only had 20 subscribers, and only had covers that Lance posted whenever he really felt like it. He never really wanted a huge community to spring up around the channel; it was more just for his own observation. It recorded how Lance improved over time, and that’s why Lance loved it.

Since Lance was home alone, he figured he could record and upload a video. The house was quiet, perfect for recording without background noises or interruptions. Lance spent some time looking up chords before deciding on a song. “The Shape of You” by Ed Sheeran. He really did hate Ed Sheeran, but he had to admit. The song was catchy and the chords were simple.

In an hour, his video was recorded and uploaded. Lance watched the view counter for the first five minutes, and it got to five views. He didn’t really care about the number of views, so he logged out of his account and went to go at least start his French homework.

Little did he realize, the moment he logged out of his account, the view counter started to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! There will be weekly updates, every Tuesday, so keep your eye out! This fic is currently unbeta'ed, but if you would like to help me by beta'ing, that would be amazing! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
